SIEMPRE TÚ
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: OS/ TaikixMina/ Un chispazo de sinceridad situado en algún punto perdido del anime de los 90s en donde la lógica perdió ante el deseo. Hecho especialmente para el grupo de FB Originales Ladies Kou.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la maravillosa obra de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es enteramente mía.

•••

 **"Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de amarte, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer un muchacho?" Oscar Wilde.**

 _Soy una Sailor StarLight, guardiana del planeta Kinmoku, dedico mi vida al deber, porque el deber es mi vida._

 _Pero, aquí… no soy ella, a veces ya no sé si tampoco soy él._

Arranqué con pesar la hoja y volví a empuñar la pluma…

 _Después de unos meses viviendo en la Tierra comienzo a creer firmemente que sólo te tengo a ti, y esta noche he de confesarte un secreto, así es que promete cerrar bien tus hojas y desaparecer las tintas si alguien que no sea yo, o tal vez ella ose abrirte y leerte…_

 _¿Cómo comenzar? Tal vez el principio podría estar bien, pero… es que no sé cuál es._

 _¿Acaso te sentó bien el cambio de ecuaciones a poemas rosas?_

 _«_ _¡No tienes remedio, Taiki Kou!_ _»_

Volví a escribir.

 _Toma tu tiempo, observa, calcula, analiza, ejecuta. Eso solía gustarnos, ¿no es así? Pero, ¡cómo demonios hacerlo con ella ahí!_

 _Si caes en la trampa, sabes en automático que ya no existen las pausas para pensar, no hay guiones, ni se pueden formular hipótesis, con ella sabes que nunca vas a poder comprobar. Porque esa chica tiene una característica muy particular, ella vive por vivir, porque vivir es su felicidad._

 _Arroja la moneda y no espera a ver la cara cuando ya está lanzando una más. Es de las que corre descalza, de las que ríe sin parar y de las que no te nota si ya no estás en su radar._

 _«_ _¡Vámonos, es muy ruidosa!_ _»_

 _Y no es que creyese que no lo era, es sólo que llegué a entender a la mala que eran peores sus silencios._

 **SIEMPRE TÚ**

Hacía días que discretamente indagaba acerca del sentir de Seiya, él era tan diferente a mí. El interés que desbordaba por cierta rubia que apenas y conocía y que a mi parecer lucía sosa era casi casi una exageración; pero, a pesar de eso, él se advertía feliz.

Entonces, dentro de mí, o de ella el coraje emergía, y la voz de la consciencia me decía que aquello no estaba bien. Si vinimos aquí fue por una gran misión, encontrar a nuestra Princesa, ¡qué demonios ocurría con él!

Como fuese Seiya jamás faltó al deber, y bien o mal, comencé a sentir curiosidad por saber cómo era que mi hermano se había tal vez enamorado de un ser terrenal. Cómo era que Seiya Kou no tenía los problemas existenciales que parecían atacarnos a Yaten y a mí.

En mi incipiente investigación de campo sobre el más osado, concluí que la estupidez humana podía llegar a ser contagiosa. La chica en cuestión, el dulce tormento de mi pelinegro consanguíneo parecía no prestarle atención, y en el virtuosismo de mis pensamientos racionales llegué incluso a burlarme de su "amor" no correspondido. No es que en Kinmoku fuésemos unos expertos de las relaciones personales, pero, a decir verdad, la vida era más sencilla de sobrellevar. Matrimonios arreglados desde la niñez, y nosotras, miembros privilegiados de familias antañas guerreras que procreaban con la única esperanza de ver renacer entre sus filas a las nuevas guardianas del monarca en cuestión; guardianas que no debían preocuparse más que por el cumplimiento de su deber.

Así es que, como broma del destino, llegamos a un planeta en donde al parecer la sociedad se movía bajo el raro influjo de las hormonas y se dejaba llevar por sus reacciones físicas de manera tan pasional que me resultaba poco confiable. Prueba fidedigna de esto había sido la tonelada de presentes y declaraciones que recibimos con apenas una semana de habernos lanzado como nuevos _idols_ de la escena musical.

Aquello comenzaba a asquearme, y encontraba en Yaten el refugio perfecto para aislarme de toda esa parafernalia que suponía la adolescencia con tintes de pre adultez.

Y entonces como caído del cielo, al menos para Seiya, su paraíso terrenal de nombre Serena se le sirvió de pronto en bandeja de plata a modo de compañera escolar. Supuse que el fastidio de escucharlo mencionarla cada tres segundos no podía empeorar, pero como rara vez sucede me había equivocado.

Lo veía cada mañana despertar más temprano que todos, darse un buen duchazo, tomar del perchero el uniforme azul marino perfectamente planchado desde una noche anterior y vestirse a conciencia, colocarse loción desde las mejillas hasta el cuello y practicar esa sonrisa que tantas fans nos había valido, aunque él sólo la hiciese para ella.

Con Serena descubrimos para nuestro pesar que venía con el paquete completo de _'amifans'_. En realidad, me resultaba extraño que esa rubia a todas luces ordinaria ni siquiera se interesara por revolotear alrededor nuestro como todas las demás, supuse entonces que eso era lo que tenía loco a mi hermano, el hecho de poder cazar.

Ahora que lo pienso el grupo de amigas que gustosas nos rodearon gracias a la excesiva amabilidad de Seiya no podía ser más desigual.

Confieso que la primera que noté a detalle fue una chica castaña, sumamente alta, tal vez porque me identifiqué con ella. Al llegar a la Tierra, y después del cambio físico, casi de inmediato ocurrió también la permuta de consciencia. Un desprendimiento entre mi yo, y mi otro yo que en realidad era ella, aun así, los destellos de Maker en Taiki resonaban con fuerza y esa muchacha, Lita, provocaba que estos me removieran el subconsciente en donde la SailorStar Light era dueña.

Luego estaba la chica extraña de cabello negro, la que nunca entendí porque aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba si ni siquiera iba en nuestra escuela. Tal vez era el aura que la envolvía. Tenía algo místico casi rayando en lo esotérico que me intrigaba, y me ponía en alerta. ¿Un enemigo? podía ser.

Más tarde, llegué a comprender con total naturalidad por qué me sentía cómodo con la tercera amiga en cuestión. Mizuno bien podría ser mi versión terrícola, si no fuera por ese dejo romántico que consideraba tan perjudicial para su prometedor futuro.

Y además de Serena que ni siquiera menciono porque no me era del todo grata debido al mono en que lograba se convirtiera mi hermano, estaba ella.

La aprecié desde el segundo tres, no lo sé. Casi una copia de la rubia borrascosa de Seiya, pero más… ¿linda? tal vez. Pero por todos los Dioses antiguos y modernos, ¡qué ruidosa era! ¡Qué alivio fue notar que Yaten pensaba igual!, mientras que a Seiya parecía no importarle.

Mina Aino era el cliché por excelencia de la fan. Escandalosa, "enamoradiza" y, sobre todo, dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de estar cerca.

No soy ningún tonto, eso está de más mencionar y conozco bien la turbación que mis hermanos o incluso yo provocábamos en ellas. Pero qué esperaba si siendo famoso termino estudiando con una horda de adolescentes comunes, ávidas de emociones, y con sueños rosas ocupando la mayor parte de sus cabezas.

•••

Al pasar de las semanas comencé a manejar mi doble personalidad mucho mejor, y los sentimientos que creía antinaturales cuando me descubría a mí mismo observando un par de piernas desaparecieron casi por completo. "Aquí eres otro" me decía una voz en mi cabeza como animándome a probar. Pero no, eso no era lo que se suponía debería estar haciendo así es que sin más me unía al club de la amargura que con gusto presidía Yaten, dedicándome a pasar los días según la eventualidad. Conciertos, escuela, entrevistas, sets de filmación, y una que otra vez al fin en las sombras viendo actuar a la heroína, la guerrera y mi eterna compañera, Maker.

En todo este lapso de tiempo, del que por momentos creía apenas un chispazo en la eternidad y otras un siglo completo, seguía ella. La rubia ruidosa.

Había ocasiones en que me escabullía de tanto que insistía acompañarme a todos lados, comenzaba a ser engorroso el tenerla pegada mientras intentaba disfrutar de un buen libro, o atender a mis profesores.

No entendía qué demonios hacía Mina conmigo en el club de lectura si a todas luces en la vida había abierto siquiera un panfleto. Como fuese ella siempre estaba, a primera hora, con la pila de libros que nos habían hecho comprar y que seguramente jamás estrenaría.

•••

Así continuaron los días, entre el ir y venir de Mina Aino y sus escandalosas risas, sus preguntas incómodas y sus siestas durante las clases que muchas veces me hacían enervar al grado de retirarme sin decir nada o incluso hacer notar su falta para que la regañasen y la expulsasen del salón.

Comencé a preferir la compañía de Mizuno o de Lita, eran menos ruidosas, más talentosas, pero también menos… ¿alegres? Por las noches mis sueños empezaron a verse turbados por las esporádicas apariciones de la rubia con un lazo rojo, y casi sin darme cuenta o, mejor dicho, haciéndome el desentendido conmigo mismo, empecé a imitar el ritual matutino de Seiya. ¿Acaso quería verme mejor para… ella?

•••

Habían pasado tres días en los que prácticamente no sabía nada de mi molesta amiga, no había acudido a pedirme la tarea, ¿por qué? pensaba, y eso me hacía remover incómodo de donde estuviera, salir y tomar mi siempre fiel libreta de anotaciones. Que sin querer reconocer del todo; últimamente contenía más de _Keats_ que de aritmética avanzada.

Sus ausencias se hicieron cada vez más notorias, e inexplicablemente aquello comenzaba a alterarme. Más no se comparó ni mínimamente cuando descubrí el por qué.

¡Le gusta, se le ve! me dije entre dientes al verle intentado platicar con él.

Estaba muy consciente que se trataba de mi hermano, aun así, una especie de repulsión me recorría la piel cuando los advertía demasiado juntos, y a ella demasiado interesada. Después de todo, Yaten era un tanto más como Seiya, pinta de _idol,_ y ese aire de grandeza que irremediablemente derretía a las jovencitas deseosas de tenerlo. Mina no tenía porqué ser la excepción.

En cambio, yo, un ratón de biblioteca que por azares del destino estaba en una posición privilegiada era obvio que llamase menos la atención.

Por mi mente rondó el: "y si hubiera". ¡¿Y si hubiera hecho qué?! ¡¿Seguir su juego cuando nos conoció a los tres?! ¿Ser yo quien mostraste interés? No… a ella le gustó más su desdén.

Mis días eran cada vez más irritantes, entre la desesperación de no encontrar a nuestra Princesa, las tonterías de Seiya por su "amiga", y ella que parecía no importarle nada más que estar cerca de Yaten, incluso había abandonado el club de lectura que compartíamos y las clases de regularización en matemáticas de las cuales yo daba asesorías los martes.

En un impulso intenté buscarle, pero bajo qué pretexto, yo no podía darme el lujo de quedar como Seiya, no, eso no. Y entonces, hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho, alejarme más de ella e investigar si el interés desmedido de Mina era bien correspondido.

—Yaten, puedes creer que debemos dar más conciertos el mes entrante, esto comienza a hartarme —mentí.

—Lo sé, a veces pienso que nunca vamos a encontrarla.

—Si eso ocurriese creo que a Seiya no le importaría tanto, después de todo él parece estar enamorado de esa chica, Serena —solté esperando ver su reacción, pero su cara desencajada me hizo saber que no le había parecido ni remotamente mi atrevimiento.

—¡No me digas que también vas a empezar como Seiya! Creí que al menos tú seguías encaminado en nuestra misión — bufó entornando la mirada.

—¡Por supuesto que no olvido nuestra misión! —me defendí—. Pero sabes cómo soy de racional, debemos analizar todos los panoramas.

—Sólo falta que en uno de tus "panoramas" esté el quedarnos, fingir que somos hijos de la Tierra y comenzar de nuevo olvidando quiénes somos en realidad y a quién servimos.

En sus últimas palabras pude apreciar el dolor impreso, a mí también me dolía no encontrarla, pero en Yaten había algo más.

—Bueno, no quise decirlo así, es sólo que…

—Sólo que ¿qué? —me espetó poniéndose de pie.

—Que últimamente te he visto muy cerca de Mina Aino, y no sé, creí que como Seiya tú…

Detuve mi oración al notar sus esmeraldas fijas en mí como escrudiñando lo que decía, y recé para que no notara el trasfondo de mis palabras. En cambio, obtuve de él una sonrisa desdeñosa y algo que no me esperaba.

—Mina, es linda, pero…

Su pausa y la declaración fueron una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

—¿Pero? —susurré intentado que mi voz no sonara quebrada.

—Pero… nada, olvídalo.

¡Maravilloso! Pensé, ahora tenía una duda más clavada en el alma. Tenía que encontrar una forma rápida de olvidarla, de no dejar que avanzara más ese sentimiento que no terminaba de entender. Tal vez Maker sabría qué hacer.

 _•••_

Fue una tarde calurosa, cuando nos habíamos tenido que topar con Serena y compañía durante una filmación nuestra, en donde ellas estaban de campamento, y aunque intenté rehusarme, finalmente Seiya nos convenció de compartir un rato con las chicas.

Se veía tan melosa hacía Yaten que estuve a punto de vomitarme. Decía tener miedo, y en mi mente me imaginé protegiéndola, pero luego la veía restregándose junto a él y los celos comenzaron a enloquecerme.

Me decía en diálogos internos que después de todo no era tan linda. Tiene la nariz grande, y un brazo más corto que el otro, además, ¡quién demonios usa un enorme lazo rojo si no tiene ocho años!, pero luego su blanca sonrisa y sus ojos brillando terminaban por traer abajo mis intentos de no encontrarla divina en su perfecta imperfección porque muy a mi pesar, de ella me gustaba hasta la torpeza con que se desenvolvía, me gustaba, ¡vamos! hasta lo ingenua que parecía.

Y entonces, por la noche, después del terrible monstruo del lago que no resultó ser más que otro _zombie_ contra los que nos estábamos enfrentando al lado de esas misteriosas Sailors y unas cuantas historias de terror fue que al fin pude estar de nuevo cerca.

—La leña se está acabando y aún no terminamos de comer toda la caja de bombones —chilló Serena.

—Puedo ir por más leña si lo desean.

Me ofrecí al instante no por condescendiente sino porque no deseaba seguir observando la melosidad de la rubia con mi platinado hermano.

—Yo voy contigo.

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más y la sangre de mi cuerpo comenzó a transitarme a toda velocidad.

No respondí y me levanté aturdido, no quería que me viese conmocionado. Ella fue tras de mí. Tal vez caminé demasiado rápido, no lo sé, pero sabiendo cómo es Mina no me sorprendió en lo absoluto escuchar su reclamo metros atrás.

—¡Espérame! ¡O es que vas solo!

Me paré en seco, con el corazón agolpado, y un estúpido rubor en mi rostro que supe tenía por el calor que me embargaba a pesar de ser casi de madrugada.

—Pues camina más rápido —contesté molesto.

—Pareciera que quieres acabar la búsqueda de la leña lo antes posible —me dijo ya al lado con la mirada gacha.

—No digas tonterías, pero no debemos fiarnos, es mejor estar en grupo.

—¿En grupo o con ella? —musitó con voz tan queda que tuve miedo de reafirmar su pregunta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No dije nada tonto, ahora, avanza.

¡Qué molesta! Pensé, mira que atreverse a llamarme tonto a mí.

Seguimos caminando en la penumbra con apenas la leve luz que emitía la lámpara de gas que cargaba. Comenzaba a exasperarme que considerara como leña cada ramilla insignificante que crujía bajo sus pies y al mismo tiempo me divertía ver su cara de decepción y el puchero que salía a modo de mueca de esos labios cuando yo le decía que no. Tal vez no me di cuenta y la observé de más, pero ella titubeo en su andar y sin remedio fue a dar directo contra una formación de arbustos.

—¡¿E-estás bien?!

De entre los matorrales emergió una cabeza llena de musgo, y no pude evitar reír.

—¡No te rías! —me dijo con los ojos celestes humedecidos.

—Perdón, es que tienes el cabello lleno de… —de nuevo la risa me atacó.

—¡Vaya, pensé que no podías ser más idiota! —me dijo con la voz entrecortada y mi carcajada cesó.

—¡Mina, no!, perdóname. Déjame ayudarte —le señalé extendiendo mi mano para que la tomase, pero ella la rechazó.

—¡Déjame, no quiero nada que venga de ti!

Mi ceño se convirtió en una línea profunda afeando mi mirada.

—No tienes que decirlo, seguramente si hubieses venido con Yaten estarías mejor.

—Pues… tal vez tengas razón, o quién sabe, si hubiese sido Ami quien te acompañase, ¡seguramente ya tendrían una pila de troncos capaz de calentar medio Tokio!

No entendí del todo sus palabras, qué tenía que hacer Mizuno inmiscuida en esta discusión. Salió trastabillando de la hierba con las rodillas sangrantes, el cabello revuelto y dos surcos acuosos corriendo por su hermoso rostro.

Por inercia me acerqué e intenté tomar su mano, pero en menos de lo que yo lo intenté ella ya estaba dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

—No me digas que ahora vas a actuar como si te importara, Taiki Kou —me dijo casi rabiando.

—¿Importarme?

—Sólo déjame, quieres; regresaré por mi cuenta en cuanto me limpie este desastre.

—No, no voy a dejarte —destrabé impulsivamente.

Quería quedarme, lavar sus heridas, hacerla sentir mejor y ¡qué más daba!, hasta cargarla de ser necesario. Me sentí un completo imbécil por haberme burlado. Si antes sólo me ignoraba, ahora me había ganado su odio por completo.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Sus puños se cerraron y por primera vez tuve miedo de su mirada desafiante.

—¡No vengas a pretender que te importa!

—Mina, yo…

—¡Mina nada! —chilló—. Es obvio que internamente te estás burlando, pues claro, ¡qué podías esperar de la torpe de Mina Aino! Todo el camino te has quejado de mi presencia, como lo hiciste en clases. Sé que no soy una prodigio como Ami, pero eso no te da derecho a menospreciarme.

Sus lágrimas salían cada vez con más fuerza mientras nublaban esos celestes que tanto me gustaban.

—Mina no quise…

—Vete, por favor… —susurró suplicante.

Desistí en mi nuevo intento de acercarme, ella había sido muy clara, no me quería ahí y yo, aunque me moría por besarla, tenía que acatar lo que me ordenaba.

Di media vuelta, derrotado, sintiéndome la peor escoria del universo por haberla hecho llorar, cuando de pronto, su voz me hizo voltear.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a intentarlo? —musitó ahora con la nariz congestionada.

Pero ¡¿intentar qué?! si era ella quien me pedía que me fuera.

—¿Intentar? —pregunté aproximándome peligrosamente —. Si tú misma me has dicho que me vaya.

—¡No tienes remedio, Taiki Kou!

¡¿A qué jugaba, qué clase de trampa era aquella?! No lo sabía, pero mi instinto me decía que no me fuera.

—¡No, no lo tengo! —contesté ya molesto.

Si se estaba burlando de mí, yo no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego.

—Tal vez sería más fácil si no fueras tan… tan… —dije, ya sin saber cómo continuar.

—¿Tan qué, Kou? ¿Tan ruidosa, tan molesta, tan tonta?

—¡Cállate! —le grité furioso—. ¡Deja de decirte esas cosas! ¡Estoy cansado de que seas la única que no se da cuenta lo maravillosa que eres!

Me maldije, ya no había vuelta atrás. El silencio una vez más y mi estúpido latido desbocado.

—¡Cállame! —me dijo.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mientras mi vientre convulsionaba, por todos los Dioses ¡qué quería de mí!

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mía, le sacaba fácilmente dos cabezas y en la pequeñez de su cuerpo la encontré aún más bella.

—Ya no quieres que me diga esas cosas, cállame entonces.

Mis manos apresaron su cintura, y me dije que si me llevaba una buena bofetada lo valía totalmente.

Descendí mi rostro hasta llegar al de mi Mina, y con pasión tomé su boca, mi amada rubia soltó un gemido, mientras su lengua buscaba la mía. No sé cuánto tiempo la besé, desconozco cuánto pasé sin tomar otro aliento que no fuese el de ella.

Al final nos separamos exhaustos, con los corazones agitados y las miradas de complicidad clavadas una en la otra.

—Mina…

—No digas nada, por favor no digas nada.

Imprimió tal súplica que creí temía que lo arruinara.

—Debemos regresar, nos estarán esperando.

—Pero, la leña…

—Hay leña suficiente como para un año, Serena me hizo el favor.

No podía creerlo, ella había estado planeando encontrarse a solas conmigo, y yo como un tonto dudando.

—Mina yo creí que…

De nuevo sus labios sellando los míos, ahora era ella quien me hacía callar.

Caminamos en silencio, aunque me ofrecí a ayudarla no me dejó. Seguía con los blondos cabellos llenos de tierra y la nariz le había quedado rojiza, aun así, estaba más que imperfectamente perfecta.

Al llegar a las cabañas, sentí como me halaba hacia las sombras, como nuevamente me apresaba junto a su cuerpecito estremecedor, como una vez más probaba mis besos y yo los suyos.

Y cuando me temí el cómo iba aquello a continuar, ella me dio en donde no me lo esperaba.

—Ojalá que encuentren pronto a su Princesa.

El piso pareció moverse bajo mis pies y tuve que detenerme de un árbol que milagrosamente estaba de pie a mi costado.

—Mina…

—No me digas nada, sólo promete callarme cada vez que…

—Siempre —le interrumpí mientras volvía a hacerla mía en un cálido beso.

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

¡Hola a todos! Con ustedes mi primer fic del 2017, estoy sumamente emocionada, presiento que este año será de mucho provecho y de muchas historias.

Espero que les guste esta loca idea, me costó porque estaba más que bloqueada, pero la inspiración al parecer no me abandonó. Quiero aclarar que es algo ocurrido dentro de la trama del anime, un suceso no dicho, digamos un secreto entre los protagonistas.

Les mando un gran saludo y les comento que esta semana se ponen a hornear las continuaciones de New Girl y Celos de Sangre.

Un beso grande, y un abrazo aun mayor.


End file.
